


Peaches

by zillah1199



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillah1199/pseuds/zillah1199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on kink.meme for this prompt: No matter what she does, Lady Hawke can't seem to lose her baby fat. She does have her insecurities...mainly about her butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches

“ _The trouble with falling asleep under the stars_ ,” thought Marian Hawke “ _is waking up in the middle of nowhere without a hot bath or a privy in sight_.” She sighed and wriggled out of her bedroll, grabbing her trousers where she'd left them the night before. She slid as far into them as she could before standing to pull them up the rest of the way. She felt the leather groaning and stretching as she hiked it up over her ample hips. “ _Too ample_ ” she thought, remembering her father's childhood nickname for her – puddingbutt. She grimaced, yanking the ties closed. All very well to be a 'puddingbutt' as a baby, but she was a grown woman. Why, oh, why couldn't she rid herself of this sodding baby fat? “ _It's not like I don't get plenty of exercise, fighting bandits and darkspawn and Maker knows what else. Dragons! I fight dragons and I still can't maintain a reasonable clothing size_.” She shook her head, disgusted. Bending down to pick up her boots, she caught a glimpse of Anders behind her. “ _I must look like a Tevinter hippo. No wonder he keeps pushing me away. I would_.” The first thing she was going to do when she got back to Kirkwall, she decided, was tell Orana no more pastries. Fruits, vegetables, healthy eating - no sweets! Before she ended up waddling into battle. Strapping on her daggers, she walked out to check the path, glancing surreptitiously at her four companions. “ _I travel with the most beautiful men in all of Kirkwall, and they look at me as just one of the boys. One of the chubby boys._ ” No matter how hard she flirted with Anders, he just brushed her off. Fenris never even seemed to notice. Maybe it was an elf thing. Varric would flatter her, but that was just friendship. Sebastian could be terribly charming, but he was celibate – for him it was just good manners. He'd probably flirt with the Grand Cleric, if the occasion demanded. “ _I couldn't get laid on a ship full of horny sailors_.” 

Anders glanced over as Hawke climbed out of her bedroll. He tried not to notice how her thin shirt strained against her breasts. He watched as she turned away and hiked her pants up over her luscious backside. “ _Oh, Maker_ ” he thought to himself, trying to will away his growing erection. “ _It's like a perfect peach, all ripe and juicy_.” How many nights had he lain alone in his clinic, stroking himself, imagining her straddling him, riding his tongue as he kneaded his fingers into that soft flesh. Sweet Andraste, she was bending over. Why did she do this to him? She had to know it was driving him mad. How much longer did she expect him to put up with her teasing him like this? Didn't the foolish girl understand? He was no good for her – he had to push her away, no matter how badly he wanted her. He bit his lip, watching the bounce and sway of her hips as she walked away from the camp, trying not to think about what it would feel like to bury himself inside of her. She was perfect, round in all the right places, firm and muscled in the rest. A luscious, juicy peach. 

He glanced at his other companions. They were just as smitten as he was. Anders didn't know anyone who wasn't desperately in lust with Hawke. Fenris was outright gawking, like a starving man in a candy shop. Sebastian was valiantly trying not to stare, but Anders could see the man shifting uncomfortably. “ _Ha! I'm not the only one whose trousers just got too tight_.” Even Varric had a slightly glazed expression, worrying his lower lip a little. In an unspoken agreement, all four of the men pretended to ignore each other, mumbling half-heard excuses as they shuffled off, each looking for their own sheltering boulder or tall batch of trees so they could jerk off in private.


End file.
